Pamela Curran
right|250px|thumb|Picture of Pamela Curran Pamela Curran ia a character actress who appeared in several films and television shows from the late 1950s to the 1970s. Her film credits included the film classic, The Blob, Under the Yum Yum Tree, Girl Happy and The Loved One. As a guest star, she appeared on such television shows as Surfside 6, Perry Mason, My Favorite Martian, Branded, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Garrison's Gorillas, Adam-12 and Love, American Style. She also appeared in one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * The Chase (1966) * The Loved One (1965) * Girl Happy (1965) * Mutiny in Outer Space (1965) * Under the Yum Yum Tree (1963) (uncredited) * The Thrill of It All (1963) * The Blob (1958) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Love, American Style playing "Actress" in episode: "Love and the Note" (episode # 2.23b) 5 March 1971 * Adam-12 playing "Mrs. Vandemar" in episode: "Log 26: LEMRAS" (episode # 3.15) 16 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Heidi Friederich" in episode: "Klink's Escape" (episode # 5.26) 27 March 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Wanda, Hair Stylist" in episode: "Summer Terror" (episode # 5.22) 8 February 1970 * Love, American Style playing "Ingrid" in episode: "Love and the Athlete" (episode # 1.10a) 1 December 1969 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Lisa" in episode: "The Plot to Kill" (episode # 1.23) 20 February 1968 * The Invaders playing "Louise" in episode: "Counter-Attack" (episode # 2.18) 9 January 1968 * Felony Squad playing "Kathy Campbell" in episode: "The Pat Hand of Death" (episode # 2.7) 19 October 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Inga Bergstrum" in episode: "The Deadly Smorgasbord Affair" (episode # 3.18) 13 January 1967 * The Green Hornet playing "Vanessa Vane" in episode: "Beautiful Dreamer: Part 2" (episode # 1.8) 28 October 1968 * The Green Hornet playing "Vanessa Vane" in episode: "Beautiful Dreamer: Part 1" (episode # 1.7) 21 October 1968 * Run for Your Life playing "Clara" in episode: "The Dark Beyond the Door" (episode # 2.5) 3 October 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Margo Hayward" in episode: "The Sort of Do-It-Yourself Dreadful Affair" (episode # 3.2) 23 September 1966 * Branded playing "Princess Salome" in episode: "The Greatest Coward on Earth" (episode # 2.11) 21 November 1965 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Princess Fatima" in episode: "My Hero" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1965 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Grace Welch" in episode: "Their Own Executioners" (episode # 1.23) 23 April 1964 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Sally Wilson" in epsiode: "The Ordeal of Mrs. Snow" (episode # 2.25) 14 April 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Accomplice" in episode: "Raffles No. 2" (episode # 1.10) 8 December 1963 * The Dick Powell Theater playing "Actress" in episode: "Borderline" (episode # 2.9) 27 November 1962 * Laramie playing "Actress" in episode: "Double Eagles" (episode # 4.8) 20 November 1962 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Joan Blake" in episode: "Where Beauty Lies" (episode # 7.38) 26 June 1962 * Thriller playing "Gloria" in episode: "The Lethal Ladies" (episode # 2.29) 16 April 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Leslie Lawrence" in episode: "The Case of The Absent Artist" (episode # 5.23) 17 March 1962 * Bachelor Father playing "Liz Merrill" in episode: "Will Success Spoil Jasper?" (episode # 5.24) 6 March 1962 * Laramie playing "Actress" in episode: "The Dyanmiters" (episode # 3.22) 6 March 1962 * Target: The Corruptors! playing "Actress" in episode: "The Middle Man" (episode # 1.19) 2 February 1962 * The Detectives starring Robert Taylor playing "Cora" in episode: "Night on the Town" (episode # 3.15) 26 January 1962 * 87th Precinct playing "Miss Barnes" in episode: "Man in a Jam" (episode # 1.16) 8 January 1962 * Laramie playing "Actress" in episode: "The Perfect Gift" (episode # 3.14) 2 January 1962 * Surfside 6 playing "Mari Winslow" in episode: "The Old School Tie" (episode # 2.10) 20 November 1961 * Tallahassee 7000 playing "Betty Culver" in episode: "Lady Killer" (episode # 1.25) 20 June 1961 * Checkmate playing "Tine" in episode: "Hot Wind in a Cold Town" (episode # 1.34) 10 June 1961 * Thriller playing "Laura" in episode: "The Prisoner in the Mirror" (episode # 1.34) 23 May 1961 * Michael Shayne playing "Taffy Tobias" in episode: "It Takes a Heap o' Dyin'" (episode # 1.31) 12 May 1961 * Thriller playing "Dancer" in episode: "Yours Truly, Jack the Ripper" (episode # 1.28) 11 April 1961 * Kraft Television Theatre playing "Lois" in episode: "Death for Sale" (episode # 11.43) 6 August 1958 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Pamela Curran at the Internet Movie Database Curran, Pamela Curran, Pamela Curran, Pamela Curran, Pamela